


Stationary Etiquette

by palettesofrenaissance



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Because she's now a part of Greg's history, Canon Compliant, Episode: s06e15 Mr. Universe, Estrangement, Family Issues, Gen, Letters, Mentioned Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Missing Scene, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Pre-Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palettesofrenaissance/pseuds/palettesofrenaissance
Summary: A collection of letters sent to Mr. and Mrs. DeMayo between the events of Greg dropping out of college, to their relationship becoming estranged before finally ending. Features a few letters sent by other friends and family who witnessed the fallout.[ Inspired by the episode Mr. Universe in SUF, answering the question: "What happened between Greg and his parents?" ]
Relationships: Andy DeMayo & Greg Universe, Greg Universe & Mr. & Mrs. DeMayo, Greg Universe & his parents
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98
Collections: best fanfics of any fandom





	Stationary Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> The few mistakes in grammar or address are intentionally done

~~Dear Mom and Dad,~~

~~Hi,~~

~~Good morning~~

~~Whether you're still mad or not, suck it up~~

I'm sorry,

You said to contact you when I've "finally gotten my head on straight," so, hello. I think I finally have.

I know the last time we spoke wasn't on the best of terms and somethings were maybe said that were in the heat of the moment.

~~That isn't the point~~

~~That is besides the point~~

~~Anyways~~

I am writing you because its easier than talking on the phone at the moment and it helps get all the ole thoughts out more coherently when it's on paper.

Things are fine here at college. I am fine, and no, I am not homeless. I am supporting myself pretty well, and no I am not apart of any shady businesses or gangs in order to do that.

In fact, I'm rooming with a few friends from high school, you know, the ones who I used to do band practice with in his home's garage, and please don't nag me about them. I know you don't like their music. And yes they still do play guitar and the drums but they were the only ones I could find a room with.

College is going all right. I am planning on taking the summer break off to work before going for my graduates. It will just be one semester off, so it isn't like I will be missing too much work with studies. I know you both are sticklers for that. I just need a breather is all. Tests and exams were driving me absolutely insane!

I have a steady job right now at a mechanics and I am working on building my own motorcycle! And living like this is actually pretty nice, especially the independence.

I am handling everything well. I'm getting help with budgeting. I still take vitamins. I am fine and my head hasn't "rolled off my shoulders." I recently started building credit at the bank, too.

Your son,

_Greg_

* * *

~~Hello Mom and Dad~~

~~I thought about writing this for a while but I couldn't find the right words~~

~~I'm eighteen years old you can't terminate custody rights! I researched it!~~

I received your suggested list of post-graduate colleges and I noted the ones circled in highlighter and the sticky-notes about which is the best first, second, and third best choice. Thanks for your help but this is something I still want to do on my own. Since you both got me through high school and my first few semesters here at community college, I think it is time I get to forge my own path and follow my own interests.

They do say that the goal of college is to pick the path and major that is _yours_ because it's _your own_ future, not anyone else's. Right?

Now about the package of twelve sets of booklets, brochures, and those college advertising magazines. While thanks for your concern and forceful suggestions, I think I should inform you now of my decision to go in a _slightly different_ direction...I have decided to take a gap year to focus on my job and pursuing my passion -- since I was never able to find the time or permission to do it while I was growing up. I already have a steady job and I am finding myself quite nicely doing this.

By the way I finished building my first motorcycle from scratch. I will be wearing a helmet at the least. Next, I have been completely renovating a van. It's a good way to learn how to repair parts on every part of a vehicle, I was told. Plus my boss says it's one of the ways he got started.

I ran into cousin Andy and he's staying over for a bit. ~~He spends a lot of his time in his room and less interactions with others.~~ He told me that Aunt Julie, his mom, passed.

Respectfully,

_Greg_

* * *

Dad,

I was told that Mom was in the hospital? Is she alright? Andy is the one who told me. Don't scold him, please. He doesn't deserve it. It was me, I made him tell me or else. I threatened his autographed football if he didn't.

_It wasn't Andy's fault._

Are you both alright? Andy also told me that you were recently diagnosed. I knew a few people back home who can give you discounts on things like treatments and helpful physical activities like getting messages.

Please don't be too mad,

_Greg_

* * *

~~As per the holiday~~

~~Happy birthday Mom~~

~~Mr. and Mrs.~~

Hello,

You probably heard from Andy already about it. I'll be wiring you the money for the semester if you want. Send me your bank account's routing number.

Before you get to angry let me explain: I know I said I would go back to college but things came up. Namely work. And an opportunity came up. I met a music manager, Marty, and I have been working with him for the last couple of months and he is the real deal! This will be perfect and I can finally follow my dreams and my dream career!

Working with Marty is surprisingly more intense than I expected! So between working my job and partnering with him for managing stuff, I only really have time to eat and sleep. I know I last wrote that I was only going to take a gap year...but I really feel like this is going somewhere!

As a change in topic, how are both of you're diagnosis? I haven't spoken with Andy. I didn't think that would be taken well right now. I don't want him to get punished any more for anything.

Things are going well by the way. Maybe I'll hear from you both sometime before New Year's?

Happily,

_Greg_

* * *

So,

I got your message from Andy. If you remember my last letter, I explained that nothing had been his fault. And quite frankly I don't understand why you both got so angry about this. It was a simple, harmless thing.

First you punish him about letting me know you're in the hospital -- like I _shouldn't_ know? And say it isn't my place to worry because I'l _a child?_ I'm nineteen! And then he tells me your comments about me from pictures you saw on his phone -- I actually _like_ my ear piercings, and no I haven't been fired for _wearing them_. And the other day I got a letter from your _lawyer?_ Seriously? I sent you a letter already about offering to wire you the money back since I dropped out!

Or did you forget that when you last read the other letters?

Maybe if you were to answer your phones you could be in the loop more.

Considerably,

_Greg_

* * *

~~Hello parents~~

~~Sir and Ma'am~~

~~To Whom It May Concern~~

Father, Mother,

I don't know why I am writing this in all honesty. It's been two years since my last letter and no contact, and considering our family history I want to believe it is all but dead.

This is a vent letter, I suppose. After being informed by Andy, I don't expect you to read this anyway -- as you haven't read all the others, nor responded to my phone calls. So it is safe to assume I can now say everything I have wanted to say for the past twenty-two years. Almost twenty-three, not there yet.

Mr. and Mrs. Demayo, to put it simply, being with you was hell. It was like being in a prison the size of a matchbox. Growing up, living under you was both a waste of my life and a waste of my time, the only saving grace of your constricting and limiting lifestyle you call "parenting" was that I was able to get an education and that I now know a few wrestling moves that would save me in a fight or robbery. I doubt I will ever need to use them so, what good do they bring? Not much. But then again I knew that was just for your own satisfaction wanting to live through me, father.

I have moved far away from you now to a nice small town. Here, people are kind, open and friendly. It's like a big town of family and friends. I hope you never come.

Last Thanksgiving I spoke with Andy over the phone and I realized that I don't think even he knows how much we both have been messed up. And if I have kids, I will make sure I will be the exact opposite of you both to make sure he or she grows up happy and not miserable or feeling caged, like I did.

Yes you can scold me about being "ungrateful" for having a home, and a meal, and clean clothes and all the other bare minimum necessities parenting should give _anyway_. The truth is, I _am_ grateful. But what I am not grateful for was the both of you. And I am happy that I can now finally say it after all these years.

I am truly happy now after being free of you both. I can support myself. I have grown my hair out. I sometimes wear ripped jeans and my legs can breathe. I wear what I want and what is comfortable for me, and I don't look down on others who do things a little differently. I work a comfortable job, I have friends and in a few months I am making my musical debut. I can't tell you where it will be. I won't tell you because I don't want you to come. I don't want you to come and ruin it like you had back in twelfth grade when I was performing with friends and you called the police on us to stop. Or I become the object of ridicule like for the past fifteen years. (No one at family gatherings find your remarks funny, by the way. That is why they laugh oddly like they do when you speak or just leave the room.)

Again I doubt either of you will read this according to what I was told, since you have sort of officially _disowned_ me. So at the same time this is a farewell. Maybe in the future you can make amends, starting with writing back. Maybe not.

Well. Anyways.

Goodbye,

_Greg_

* * *

**FRIDAY - MAY 22nd - 9:00 PM**

_presents_

#  **SPACE TRAIN TO THE COSMOS**

## performed by _MR UNIVERSE_

_Live in Beach City, Delmarva_

FIRST 100 GUESTS RECEIVE A FREE CD ALBUM AND COMPLEMENTARY T-SHIRT

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

FREE ADMISSION

_Visit our website to sign up and for more information._

* * *

Mr/s. DeMayo,

I hope this finds you in good spirits.

I'm Ronaldo, a friend of your son's, Greg. I'm writing to you under the pretense that your son is unable to do so himself. A year ago I was made vaguely aware of your estranged relationship so I am contacting you with this in mind -- in written form since information about your phone number seems nonexistent. I am also aware that both of you are very traditional and old fashioned, so please take this in the kindest way possible.

I have known Greg for nearly two years now and while he's one of the kindest and generous residents here, it is apparent that there is a weight of unaddressed tension hanging in the air. It would be the best for relationships on everyone's side for it to be mended.

And although I'm not sure Greg would appreciate being made aware so blatantly that I contacted you, I thought it would be best for you to know that he's been throwing around conversations about marriage.

By the way he's briefly spoken about you two in the subject, it clearly would be in the best of interest for everyone to mend the relationship. It could do him good have a parent at his side during the event.

The marriage doesn't yet have a set date and even the thought about a union is still in consideration, but the woman is lovely and you may like her. She is eccentric, but easygoing, extremely beautiful and _tall_. I know that Mrs. DeMayo is not a fan of uncommon situations so I thought you might want to be told ahead of time. Greg likes to joke that she's not from Earth.

Like I mentioned, a wedding ceremony has been in talk for fore months now and is likely to happen within the next year. This gives you more than enough time too write a response - which would be best, as Greg no longer has the same cell number.

All the best,

_Ronaldo Fryman Sr._

* * *

Mr. & Mrs. DeMayo,

I am not sure if you are still living at the same resident or have a speckle of a care to give, but Greg thought it would be best for you to know that you now have a grandson. That's all he wanted me to write, since he's been up for four days straight caring for him. I don't think Greg even really meant this request, since he told me while being half awake and out of his mind, but he wouldn't stop asking me and bugging me about it before he nodded off to sleep.

The baby is healthy and happy. His name is Steven. He looks just like his mother, though you missed the chance to meet her. She was definitely an unforgettable woman. Greg is still in mourning over her.

I have known Greg since he moved here five years ago, so I am fully aware about the tension and relationship between everyone addressed in this letter.

This letter is purely and solely out of a friendly gesture.

That is all.

_Vidalia_

* * *

Hi Mister and Mrs. DeMayo.

My name is Steven. We have never met but six months ago I found out that you are my grandparents...

##  _. . ._

**Author's Note:**

>  _One of the big disappointments for me while watching Future is that Greg's side of the family was never featured because I have always been curious about them. It is understandable given the relationship and history and with good meaning, but there is still that empty hole of missing information about how, why, when. How exactly everything went down._  
>  \- - -
> 
>  _Letting me know what you think of this would be much appreciated!_  
>  I am new to writing for these characters but I hope you liked this!


End file.
